


Robot Needs a Heart

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minor spoilers for Series 1 - set directly after “Tin Man”, the episode in which SG-1 have to leave their robot duplicates off-world, instructing them to bury the gate once they’re gone. This starts as the episode is ending. I’m sure this has probably been done in one way or another a load of times already, but  - well, it was in my head, so I had to write it down!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robot Needs a Heart

“There is a little issue of security,” says O’Neill, “You know everything I know about Earth; codes, defenses…”

“We’ll bury the gate, don’t worry,” Robot O’Neill assures him. “It’s just – what are we supposed to do?”

Original O’Neill’s eyes slide from his duplicate to the robot version of Sam Carter on the other side of the room. “I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

There is a very charged silence.

“What are we, as a team, supposed to do?”

“I’m sorry,” Original O’Neill shrugs, “I don’t know how this works out.”

And then they’re gone.

It’s some months later when (robot) O’Neill walks through the complex, looking for Carter in one of the many rooms she has turned into labs of one kind or another. Finally, he sees her and joins her in the small room.

“Carter?”

“Yes Sir?”

“See, that’s the thing.”

“Sorry Sir?” she replies, confused.

“All this ‘Sir’ business,” he pauses. “We’re not in the military.”

“Well …”

He takes another step towards her, “I mean, we’re not getting paid.”

“True,” she says, after a barely detectable pause.

“We don’t have any back up.”

“No,” she says, as she takes a step closer to him.

“We’re not getting medical care,” as he takes another step, “or any orders.”

“Not that I’ve noticed, no.”

“They’re really not paying us any attention at all.”

By now they are stood directly in front of each other.

“So, is there really any reason why we can’t stop with the ‘Carter’ and ‘Sir’ and switch to ‘Sam’ and ‘Jack’ instead?” he asks.

She moves forward again so they are almost touching and looks him in the eye. They are breathing in sync and they just stand there for a moment.

“There’s a line there,” she says, “and if we cross it, I don’t think there will be any going back.”

“Was there ever?” he replies and moves to kiss her, pausing at the last minute as if to give her the chance to move away. She kisses him instead and their hands are all over each other as they lock the door.

The rest of the team don’t see them for days.


End file.
